


Across the Miles

by WizWitch



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Huey won't show up for a couple of chapters but he's a main character once he does, doing those is HARD, you know what that's where I'm leaving the character tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/WizWitch
Summary: Dewey, Louie, and Webby have spent their whole lives in McDuck Manor, dreaming of the far off adventures throughout the world for them. However, the biggest and most drastic adventure for their family is waiting within Duckburg for them, mere miles from their home
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Stuck in the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on an AU from https://stevenfallsvs.tumblr.com/ though I'm going to have some fun and not explicitly state which AU right away ^^
> 
> This also is my NaNoWriMo project this year, so [knocks on wood] We should be getting daily updates for a while

“And here’s your resume,” Louie said, handing a stack of papers to Donald. “I’ve got a good feeling about today!”

“Uh, thanks…” Donald said as he accepted the papers. “You and Dewey are going to be good for Mrs. Beakley today, right?”

“Of course--aren’t we always?” When Donald raised an eyebrow, Louie rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. “Yes, Uncle Donald.”

Donald hummed and flipped through his resume a bit before leaving his room with Louie on his heels. He knew he shouldn’t worry, but it was hard not to--even within the walls of the manor were various dangers for a pair of unsuspecting and overly curious children.

Beakley was aware of that, though. She could keep them safe.

Louie chewed the inside of his lip as he followed Donald off the houseboat in the pool. How’d he get stuck with the job of distracting the adults for this dumb plan?

At least that newspaper article had distracted Uncle Scrooge. He didn’t know what snow on the other side of the world meant, but it clearly meant _something_ to him--something enough to get him to drag Granny with him to his office (which Uncle Donald didn’t need to know about). As long as Donald didn’t get suspicious before leaving for this job interview, everything should go smoothly.

Instead of going straight to the front of the manor from the pool, Donald walked inside to make a detour through the kitchen for an apple off the counter as an easy ‘breakfast’, and Louie decided to take a moment to grab a Pep from the fridge--distracting their guardians was thirsty work. Besides, Donald just needed to pass through the foyer, and there was no way their plans could be ruined just by that. Donald could leave the manor without him following.

He was nearly halfway done with his Pep when he was startled by a crash in the foyer.

Right--nothing could go according to plan with them.

Louie sighed and walked into the foyer with his Pep, internally bracing for what was to come next, and sure enough, when he entered, Donald was picking up Webby from the floor to stand her up next to where Dewey was standing, both of whom were wearing the bags they’d packed for their planned adventure, with Louie’s bag on the floor next to them.

Yup, definitely busted.

“What are you three plotting this time?” Donald asked, crossing his arms. “You know the rules--you can’t leave the manor unsupervised.”

“That’s not what we were doing!” Webby insisted, and Louie had to resist a facepalm.

“Give it up, Webs, we’re caught…” Dewey muttered before glaring at Louie. “I thought you were keeping all the adults distracted!”

Louie rolled his eyes and walked over to join his siblings in front of Uncle Donald, picking up his bag to sling over his shoulder.

Donald sighed and pinched the top of his beak. “Where’s Mrs. Beakley?”

“Scrooge’s office.” Louie didn’t even have to look to tell Dewey was glaring at him. “He got all… I don’t know, eager? Something like that when I showed him this news article about snow off the Drake Barrier Reef, so he took her up to his office for whatever he’s doing.”

“That crazy old…” Donald muttered before grabbing Dewey and Louie’s upper arms to lead them upstairs with Webby following. “They both knew about this…”

All three of the kids stayed quiet as Donald led them through the manor. It wasn't the first time they'd been caught trying to sneak out, and staying quiet was the best course of action. 

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald called out as he knocked on the office door. "Open up!"

Fortunately, the door was quickly opened by Mrs. Beakley, who sighed at the sight of the kids behind Donald. "Causing trouble again, children?"

"Can you and Scrooge keep an eye on them so I can go to my job interview?" Donald asked, crossing his arms. 

"Of course, Donald," Mrs. Beakley answered before looking at the kids. "Come along, children."

Three wide pairs of eyes looked up at Beakley before exchanging glances with each other. Uncle Scrooge's office? 

They're guided in before the amazement could fully sink in, and immediately their gazes were wandering the room that was normally forbidden to them. 

"The expedition shouldn't take more than a couple of days…" Scrooge muttered as he walked around the room. "Especially with how small the window of opportunity is…"

Dewey was the first to lose all self-restraint.

"Are you planning an adventure?" he asked, running forward so he was in front of his uncle, who nearly avoided running in to him. "Ooh, can--"

"What are you doing in here?"

Dewey shrunk back a little at the accusatory tone in Scrooge's voice. "Er, well…"

"They were attempting to sneak out of the manor as Donald was trying to leave for his job interview," Beakley answered, putting a hand on Dewey's shoulder. 

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "They don't need to be constantly supervised--especially when there are other matters to be taken care of. I'm sure they can find a way to occupy themselves _within_ the manor."

Beakley sighed. "Mr. McDuck, they're acting ou--"

"They're not supposed to be in my office. _All_ of you know this."

"We'll go up to our room," Louie stated, sensing the possibility of an argument. "We're not dumb enough to try sneaking out more than once in the same day."

Louie turned his gaze to the floor as Beakley studied him, searching for signs of dishonesty. When she didn't find any, she gave a small nod and said, "Alright. But I will be coming to check up on you. If you three sneak out again…"

"Of course, Granny," the three recited in unison before leaving the room. 

Once outside the room, Webby and Dewey exchanged grins before looking at Louie. "You know, the garage is in the manor…" Dewey started. 

"And it's been a while since we've explored in there…" Webby continued. 

Louie sighed, knowing he was outnumbered. "Alright, but this is your idea if Donald or Granny ask."

They gave no sign of having heard him before running off. 

**~§¤§~**


	2. Investigation of Della

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey's been thinking about something he overheard from his uncles, and enlists Webby's help in getting to the bottom of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I'm going to be posting a chapter almost every day this month"
> 
> Yeah, if I ever say anything like that again, y'all have the right to smack me. I got about 200 words written continuing the pilot episode before hitting a wall HARD, so finally I went "y'know, I don't think people are going to want to just reread the pilot." Atlantis trip went similarly to canon, and writing canon scenes that have minimal changes is hard.
> 
> But going into the investigation of Della is a little bit different...

“Hey, Webs? You in here?” Dewey asked as he entered Webby’s room.

“Hey, Dewey!” she greeted from her bed before sliding down her ladder. “What’s up?”

Dewey scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground as he tried to figure out what to say. “Does ‘the Spear of Selene’ sound familiar to you? Scrooge and Donald argued about it when we were separated from you guys in Atlantis.”

Webby pressed her beak tight at the question and wracked her brain for an answer. It sounded familiar… "I think there was something about it when we last investigated…"

She didn't have to finish for Dewey to know what she was talking about. The missing members of the Duck family were a known topic within the manor, albeit quietly so. All three of the kids had done what they could to solve either what happened to Dewey and Louie's missing mother or lost triplet, but had always come up empty-handed and disappointed. 

If they had a lead, though…

"We gotta check it out," she said after a moment, and Dewey looked up to meet her smile. "I think Scrooge has a meeting at The Bin today--if we’re quick, we can go with him so we can go to the archives!”

“...Wait, and deal with Quackfaster?” Dewey questioned, eyes widening a bit at the concept. “She nearly took my head off the last time we saw her.”

“It’s the only way to find out the truth.”

Dewey sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew he couldn’t argue with Webby without losing--especially about something like this.

**~§¤§~**

Fortunately, Scrooge didn’t really question Dewey and Webby asking if they could come to The Bin. After all, it was far from the first time, and it definitely wasn’t going to be the last.

Unfortunately, Louie knew exactly what they normally went to The Bin for, and he was coming along with today as well.

“I thought we agreed to stop this investigation stuff,” he muttered without looking up from his phone, fortunately quiet enough for Scrooge to not hear. “We can’t find anything.”

“It’s not related to that,” Dewey answered, ignoring the confused look Webby gave him. “I promise, we’re done looking into that stuff. Why are you coming to The Bin, anyway? Did Uncle Scrooge catch you loafing around again or something?"

Louie simply groaned, which answered Dewey's question, and Dewey couldn't resist a chuckle at his brother's misfortune. Despite being stuck in the manor for ten years, Dewey and Webby always found ways to stay active and have fun, while Louie preferred to sit around, and recently that had started becoming a reason for Scrooge to bring him to The Bin to learn how to have a proper day's work. 

Needless to say, Louie wasn't a fan. 

So naturally, Dewey got endless amusement out of it. 

"It's something for you to do--I don't get how you can enjoy just sitting around doing nothing," Dewey commented with a playful shove to Louie's shoulder. "Don't you want more excitement?"

"We nearly drowned in a booby-trapped upside-down city the other day," Louie pointed out with an eye roll. "I'm a little tapped out on excitement."

"We've been stuck in a mansion for ten years," Dewey argued, and Louie rolled his eyes again. "That's ten years of excitement to make up for."

"And we have plenty of time for that," Webby pointed out, trying to keep the peace between the brothers. "We can't do too many adventures at once--we won't be able to enjoy them as well that way."

Louie nodded and started twirling a hoodie string around his finger. "Thank you, Webby. And I'm sure she's not the only one who would agree."

It was Dewey's turn to roll his eyes. "Unfair play--you can't use that to win an argument."

"I was just furthering my point." 

They soon arrived at The Bin, and Dewey and Webby all but leaped out of the limo once it was done moving. “Thanks for the ride!” Webby aid with a slight bounce, pulling on her backpack straps. “Come on, Dewey!”

Dewey laughed and let Webby drag him through The Bin to the archive room. Growing up, The Bin was the one place they could regularly go to that wasn’t the manor (which they suspected had to do with the heavy security on the building), meaning it was practically their playground and they knew where everything was--especially the archive room, which they’d frequented during their investigations.

Anything Scrooge had knowledge about was supposed to be in this room, guarded by the fierce Quackfaster.

“Oh, you two are here again…” she sighed at the sight of the two kids. “What do you want?”

“We’re just here for some research,” Webby answered, bouncing on her toes.

“Nothing unusual here,” Dewey added with a grin.

Quackfaster gave a curt nod and allowed the two into the archive before going to a cart she had filled with unshelved books. Once she was out of sight, the two kids quickly ran through the archive, with Webby leading them to find the mythology section--particularly Greek.

“Selene is the name of the Greek goddess of the moon,” Webby explained as she started going through the books. “It’s as good a place to start as any with what the ‘Spear of Selene’ could be. Odds are it’s an artifact of some sort…”

“Alright.” Dewey grabbed his own book off the shelf and started flipping through, scanning each page for mentions of Selene without quite reading any of it. The quicker they could find out what the Spear of Selene was…

Neither of them knew how long they were going through books before a notecard suddenly fell out of the book Dewey was going through. “Oh, that looks promising,” Dewey said as he picked it up to find it had a rectangle drawn on it. One side of the rectangle had a pair of lines parallel to each other, and on the other side, there was an X drawn while there were a few smaller rectangles drawn within the larger one.. “... Alright, I don’t get it. Webby, any ideas?”

“Hm…” Webby took the notecard and turned it around in her hands, trying to figure out what the shapes could mean. Suddenly she gasped and ran off, leaving Dewey to have to follow. “It’s a map!” she yelled as they ran. “We’ve gotta see what’s where the X is!”

The two ran through the archives until they found a space that was nondescript upon a first glance. However, upon closer inspection, there was a groove within the wall in the shape of a hand, and the instant Dewey touched his hand against it, a small needle came out and jabbed him in the finger. “Ow! Ugh, this library…”

 _“McDuck DNA Dectected,_ ” an automated voice said as Dewey checked his finger, and the wall split open in front of them to reveal a secret room.

Immediately upon entering, Dewey let out a gasp and grabbed Webby’s arm. “Oh my gosh--a room about my mom… How have we never found this before? We’ve gotta tell Louie--wev’e finally found a lead!”

“We must have gone past here a million times without noticing…” Webby commented as she looked around. “Oh, look at this…”

Dewey turned to see what Webby was looking at, and he gasped at the framed note on the wall.

_Scrooge,_

_I’ve taken the Spear of Selene_

_I’m sorry,_

_Della_

“What… What could that mean?” he asked, furrowing his brows. “What’s the Spear of Selene, why would she take it?”

Webby put a hand on Dewey’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “Do you still think we should show Louie?”

Dewey shook his head and looked back at the painting of Della in the room. “Not until we know… After all, if it’s something bad… I can’t do that to him. We’ll tell him after we find out what happened.” He then turned to Webby and gave a slight smile. “Looks like our investigations have just begun.”

**~§¤§~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post some moments that got deleted when I decided not to do the rest of the pilot episode on Tumblr later because there were some gems
> 
> And next chapter Huey gets introduced :D


End file.
